


фальшивая победа

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [14]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Некоторым тайнам лучше оставаться таковыми.





	фальшивая победа

Было в их отношениях нечто романтическое, почти дурманящее, то, чего Эрроу понять не мог — он и отношениями-то называл это скорее лишь из-за того, что ему _казалось_ , что между ними есть что-то помимо вражды, он даже не мог описать что это было именно — какой-то страх, ненависть, снисхождение с его стороны или банальная жалость к слабому ребенку, которым Ас видел Эрроу все их бои. Он не был глупым малым, но был очень наивным — победы казались ему дурманом, который пьянил раз за разом, а сам он и не замечал, что чем дальше, тем более постановочными становятся их бои, тем больше врагов он губит лишь с одного удара. Эрроу не хотел казаться всем гордым дураком, но ситуация попросту вынуждала его наслаждаться этим в полной мере, буквально утопая в похвале и славе, которую жители Атмоса обращали в его сторону. И сколько бы раз он не говорил себе, что все это неправильно, что так не должно было быть — потому как все это очевидно было не так, так говорило ему сердце — он все равно не мог выбраться из бездны наслаждения этой фальшивой силой, от которой отказаться было невозможно.  
Фигура Аса многим казалась ужасающей — Эрроу прекрасно помнил тот ужас и трепет, с которым его команда в первый раз встретила его на поле боя, там, прямо над Атмосией. Они не просто боялись, они не могли и слова нормально сказать, потому как одно только его имя — прозвище, конечно же, потому как тени позади императриц не должны носить имен и желать чего-либо иного, кроме как величия своих господ — вызывало всеобъемлющий трепет в сердцах тех, кто возомнил себя героями. Ас был тем человеком, который не мог существовать в принципе — таких не бывало. Это как оживить сказку, страшный рассказ и сотворить его былью — разве мог человек сотворить то, что сделал он? Разве какой-то юнец способен убить целую армию? Вопросов было так много, а ответов не находилось, но Ас был тут, прямо здесь и сейчас, и его существование было глупо отрицать. И пока все роптали и боялись, смиренно ожидая того дня, когда тень госпожи Циклонис занесет над их головами меч, обрекая их на погибель, Эрроу в это не верил.  
Кто-то мог назвать его слишком храбрым дураком, зазнавшимся юнцом, который возгордился после одной своей победы над страшнейшим противником — и это было бы правдой — но все это вместе давало простой эффект. До той победы он, не сильно желая этого осознавать, тоже боялся всех этих сказок, а в их первый бой его сердце едва не выскочило из груди, когда Ас обратился к нему лично — пусть и снисходительно, издеваясь над возрастом, но это было личное послание, означавшее, что Эрроу запомнили, теперь он был известен самому опасному палачу Атмоса. Но первая победа, одурманившая его, дала Эрроу понять одну простую вещь — Ас тоже был человеком. И пусть его дурная слава заставляла всех забывать о том, что когда-то давно он был почти незаметной тенью предыдущего лидера возглавляемой Эрроу команды, то та глупая, почти неожиданная победа раскрыла перед ним эту простую истину. Ас был человеком. И он мог испытывать точно такие же чувства, как и остальные, в том числе и жалость.  
Вкус ее был противен, неприятен, Эрроу не хотел, чтобы его жалели, но он ничего не мог поделать. Понимая, что он ведет себя как забывшийся дурак, который воспринимал каждую победу именно как победу, а не простое удачное стечение обстоятельств, он удивлялся лишь одному — почему все это вообще происходило? Что заставляло безымянную тень Циклонис идти против ее воли и творить все это? Понимал ли кто-то еще это все, или же Эрроу просто казалось, что победы были странными, а их вкус ощущался как-то не так? Словно ему опять давали все, как ребенку, жалели, дескать, твой отец погиб, всему причиной я — так держи же снисхождение. Жалкое, горькое, позорное.  
Он понимал, что если спросит это у Аса напрямую, то магия рассеется. Или, быть может, будет продолжаться что-то похожее, но теперь они оба будут понимать, что просто играют, а не сражаются — как после этого он сможет в глаза кому-то смотреть вообще? Он же герой...  
Если, конечно, все это было правдой. Смелости спросить у него все равно не хватит.  
Некоторым тайнам лучше оставаться таковыми.


End file.
